


[带卡]论神威组身高差变迁史

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: 身高差段子集合，回村if，oooooc154x146→175x168→175x181→182x181
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	[带卡]论神威组身高差变迁史

**Author's Note:**

> 身高差段子集合，回村if，oooooc  
> 154x146→175x168→175x181→182x181

  


带土发现卡卡西迷恋上了喝牛奶。

被带土撞见的时候，卡卡西仓皇地整理了一下围巾，将脸埋在围巾下。带土一挑眉，墨绿色围巾上白色的奶渍很是显眼。

“卡卡西……你……”

带土摇头晃脑，看似用着叹惋的语气，其实幸灾乐祸不已。

“你该不会还没断奶吧？”

“……滚。”

卡卡西没好气地翻了个白眼，理都不理他，就要走了。带土摊手摇摇头，他还在得意地想要不要把这件事告诉琳呢，毕竟独乐乐不如众乐乐嘛。不过捏卡卡西的小辫子也可以用来威胁他，唔，这可是真是叫人难以选择。

带土托着下巴，颇为苦恼。

卡卡西一眼就看穿了他打什么小算盘，恶狠狠地警告道：“要是把这件事告诉别人，我就让你好看！”

“……不是吧？”

带土有些意外。

喝牛奶又没什么大不了的，牛奶的营养价值那么高，就算是成年人也经常喝。可是卡卡西却偷偷摸摸一副见不得人的样子，所以他才那样调侃……可是现在卡卡西这般慌张地掩饰，还威胁他不准说出去，他却品出不一般的意味来。

他小心翼翼地问：“……卡卡西，你真没断奶？”

卡卡西恼羞成怒：“滚啊，你才没断奶！”

“那你这么慌张干什么？喝个牛奶而已。”

“……”

带土等了许久，卡卡西也没吐出半句话来，只是那围巾外露出的脸已经憋红了许多。过了好半天，带土才听到几个细若蚊吟的几个字。

“为了长高……”

“什么？”

“为了长高……”

“什么什么？”

这实在是不怪带土没听清，那声音是在是小到只要耳垢稍微厚点就听不到了，更何况还隔了一层厚厚的围巾。可卡卡西却以为带土在戏弄他，故意叫他再说一遍。卡卡西恼羞起来，差点和带土动手。

“不是啊，我真没听清啊。”

卡卡西微抬着下巴，他看着带土一脸傻气的样子也不像装的。只是这仰视的视角令他十分不爽，他冷哼一声就转身走了。

“诶诶别走啊！豆丁卡卡西！”

卡卡西气得咬牙。带土哪里是没有听清楚，分明就是故意气他的。明明表面还装作浑然不知，但是语气里确实藏不住的得意。

“我迟早有天会长得比你高的，然后俯视你。”

“不可能的，豆丁卡卡西！”

带土悻悻地摸鼻子，心想你不是比我矮也经常俯视我吗，直接把我摁地里。卡卡西理都没理他，就走了。不过带土还是有些高兴的，他心满意足地回味着刚刚卡卡西气急败坏的模样。

俯视。

带土砸吧嘴，品味着卡卡西刚才的话。

俯视的感觉确实不错，他比卡卡西高上半个个头。

只要他稍稍一低头，就能看到卡卡西头顶那个小小的发旋。小小的、银色的发旋，太过可爱，实在是让人很想用手指戳一戳。而且只要他稍稍垂眼，就能看到被卡卡西藏在围巾下的唇角痣来。白瓷上的小痣，令他心痒。

带土比划了一下，手掌从自己的头顶斜斜地往低处的空气掠去，顿了一下——

卡卡西是多高来着？

  


从那天起，带土对卡卡西的身高就分外上心起来。

毕竟事事都把他摁在地上的摩擦的小天才总算有件事比不过他了，他可要逮着好好嘲笑才行。他发现卡卡西每天都会偷偷摸摸地去小树林里，起初他还不知道卡卡西去那里干什么，后来才发现卡卡西在偷偷摸摸地记录自己的身高。

带土看到卡卡西沮丧不已，再定睛一看，那树上的刻痕竟然是比卡卡西还要高上一分——

卡卡西反倒越长越矮了。

带土噗地笑出声来，捧着肚子在地上打滚，笑得眼泪都出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈卡卡卡西！！你、你越长越矮了！！”

卡卡西万万没想到这个吊车尾竟然尾随自己。自己的糗态被看了去，还是被一个跟自己不对付的吊车尾看了去，这自然令卡卡西懊恼得很。

“再矮也能揍你。”

新账旧账一起算，卡卡西飞快地同带土动起手来。

带土见势不妙，连忙安慰道：“卡卡西，我常听人说浓缩就是精华。人一长得矮，心脏连同大脑的的距离就短些，所以人就分外聪明些，想来这也是你天资聪颖的原因。长得矮，这是喜事啊……噗哈哈哈哈！”

说到最后带土又忍不住笑了起来，笑得上气不接下气。他在地上打滚，一边笑一边唉哟哎呦地挡住卡卡西的拳头，把卡卡西气得半死，差点急红眼。

“……卡卡西？”

陌生的声音的从远处传来，带土感觉自己身上的力道消失了。他起身一看，是一个银发男人，长相与卡卡西有些相像。只是肤色不像卡卡西那样白，是被日光晒出来的好看的古铜色。

“我一来就看见你在欺负这个小朋友。”

“……是他先惹我的！”

银发男人将他们分开，卡卡西撇撇嘴，没什么好脸色。带土有些拘谨起来，如何应对这样的长辈，他向来缺乏经验。他从小就失去了父母，吃百家饭长大。

“伯、伯伯好！”

带土有些磕磕巴巴，他盯着自己的脚尖。那样被卡卡西摁着打被别人看见了，这叫他恨不得找个地缝钻进去——是他光顾着笑没力气还手才那样狼狈的，是这样的。

“我还有……”

还有事，话还没说完，一张宽厚的手覆盖住了他的头，把他的头发揉得乱糟糟的。带土的眼睛瞪大了些，张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来——

头顶传来了沉重的力道。

这是他从未体验过的感觉。若说有什么相似的感觉，那只有在他生病的时候才体会过。汲满水的湿毛巾压在他的额头上，紧贴着他滚烫的皮肤。他盯着天花板发呆，昏昏沉沉地睡去，那湿毛巾便从他的额头划落到他的头顶。

沾满水的湿毛巾、冰冰凉凉的湿毛巾、沉重的湿毛巾压得他喘不过气来，也像现在这般喘不过气。

可这终究是不同的。这只手是温暖的，有力的。而那冰冰凉凉的湿毛巾却将他滚烫的体温一点点地降下来，冷下来。

他分不清这是什么感觉。

有什么在蚕食着他的心脏，他想。

可倏然卡卡西却把压在自己头顶的那只手拍开，清脆的声音叫带土愣住了。卡卡西不满地朝那个银发男人抱怨道，会长不高的。顿了顿又抱怨道，如果我长不高，那一定是你的错。那银发男人悻悻地缩回手，脸上挂着无奈的笑容。

“谁让我们家卡卡西的头发手感太好了。”

那人一边说一边将另一只手也缩回来。头顶上变得很轻很轻，只有一团空气，原本被压下去的头发又倔强地炸开。

带土摸了摸自己的头。

然后他又看见银发男人一把将卡卡西举了起来，卡卡西坐在他的肩膀上，说好好好，这样卡卡西就比我还高了。卡卡西不满道，臭老爹！那人又说，诶，好像长高了一点儿。卡卡西说哪有，最近感觉越长越矮了……

那男人听到了笑了起来，伸出手点了一下卡卡西的鼻子。他说，哪有人越长越矮呢，只是那树也要长高罢了，我们家笨蛋卡卡西。

带土看着他们越走越远。

他又摸了摸自己的头，想要找到之前那种温暖的感觉，却再也找不到了。反倒有什么空落落的，拼图残缺了一块。

手感一点也不好，他想。

直到最后，他也不知道那时的卡卡西长多高了。带土不知道被摸头就会长不高是真的，还是卡卡西自我安慰的借口，他希望是假的。

要是连长高的乐趣也失去了，那得多难过啊。

带土一推开门就听见卡卡西在议论他。

卡卡西和凯那个浓眉大眼一起，不怀好意地盯着他，似乎有种看好戏的感觉。凯那个热血笨蛋，一边牙齿闪着光一边给自己打气。带土感觉有些不妙，不知道卡卡西又想出了什么办法捉弄他。

卡卡西说他要跟凯比试，输的那个要跟带土亲嘴。

带土：？

卡卡西一脸幸灾乐祸，

带土瞬间就炸毛了，说你们不要随便拿别人做赌注啊。卡卡西说，不管你愿不愿意，那也得愿意。凯老缠着我跟我决斗，是时候让他留下点心理阴影了……也让你留下点心理阴影，看你还敢老是挑衅我。

……什么叫跟我亲就是心理阴影？！

土不满道。

可是凯说，卡卡西，你也太小看我了，怎么会肯定自己一定会赢呢！骄兵必败！我可是你一生的宿敌啊！

卡卡西摊摊手，表示随你们高兴。

不过凯和卡卡西比试的时候，带土在一旁郁闷极了，一直在想什么叫跟他亲就是心理阴影。而且他才不要跟浓眉亲了，会吐的，真的会吐的。如果非要亲一个，那怎么也得是卡卡西才行。卡卡西那么侮辱他，他怎么也要给卡卡西留下心理阴影才行。

来啊，互相伤害啊。

尽管带土很想给卡卡西使小绊子，但最后还是没有——如果使小绊子的话，不就显得他很想跟卡卡西亲吗？！他才不是！

可最后卡卡西还是输了。

带土：？

凯还在说卡卡西不要轻敌，就算是天才也不能决定一切，也要靠努力巴拉巴拉。带土得意地扬起笑，卡卡西扭过头。

带土得意道：“卡卡西，你也有今天！”

卡卡西：“……我要换个赌注。”

带土：“愿赌服输！卡卡西，你是不是输不起！输不起就不要玩！”

凯也在旁边时不时附和几句，摇摇头，嘘两声。

“……”

卡卡西低下头，偷鸡不成蚀把米说的就是这种情况。原本想给凯和带土一个教训，一石二鸟，结果把自己给折进去了。

带土点点自己的嘴唇，说：“来亲啊！”

“……”

卡卡西觉得带土那张脸越发欠揍起来，他只想往上面揍上一拳。可是带土浑不在意的模样，反倒显得自己扭扭捏捏了一样，显得有多在意带土似的。输人不输阵，他又不是输不起的人。卡卡西眼睛一闭，心想豁出去了。

亲就亲，谁怕谁？

可刚上前一步，他就听见带土将欠揍演绎到了极致：“豆丁卡卡西，你要不要踮脚啊？还是要我弯腰？”

……卡卡西踏出去的脚狠狠地踩在带土的脚背上，疼得带土嗷嗷叫。借着着脚背的高度，卡卡西轻轻地亲上了带土。带土疼得张开嘴痛呼，还没喊出声来就感觉到嘴唇上有什么柔软的东西飞快地擦过。

等他回过神时，卡卡西已经走远了。

凯在一旁给卡卡西比了个大拇指，白色的牙齿几乎闪瞎他的眼。尽管他想问卡卡西到底有没有摘面罩，想问卡卡西是不是吃了红豆糕为什么这么甜，但是话一说出口，就变成了截然不同的另一句话——

“……卡卡西，你是故意输的吧？”

“……闭嘴！”

脚背还是痛的，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，只是嘴角的笑容怎么止也止不住。

带土摇头晃脑地想，长得高果然还是高兴。  


一别经年，卡卡西再看到那棵树时，有种恍若隔世的错觉。或许是因为南河川的滋润，或许是从土之国和水之国吹来的冬夏季风吹拂，火之国的土壤格外肥沃些，就连树也长得十分快。

也不知道树上的刻痕还在不在。

水门老师很担心他的心理状况，把他调到了暗部，调到了自己身边。尽管他的身形已经抽条了许多，再也不似原来矮矮小小的模样。只是仍然湮没在一排排的暗部里，毫不起眼。

以前倒是每天按时按刻喝牛奶，现在忙起来倒是废寝忘食，对长高也没了什么执念。

毕竟他连长高的理由都失去了。

从前他希望快点长高，是希望自己能为父亲分担，希望自己不再躲在父亲的羽翼下蒙受庇护。后来他希望快点长高，是因为一个笨蛋老是追着他叫豆丁，是不服气，是不想输给那个笨蛋。

“快点。”

前面的暗部催促着卡卡西，卡卡西一晃神，连忙赶了上去。

……

同期之间的聚会是经常有的，可卡卡西却很少参加。

他只上过一年的忍校，只有两三个熟识的人。那寥寥几个熟识的人也死得差不多了，剩下的人都很是生分。再加上他已经进入了暗部，常常见不着人影，就算回来也是一身血，于是没人叫他来参加同期聚会，也没人敢叫。

但是这次他却忽然被人叫住了，愣愣地便答应了。

大家一起喝着酒，他也不说话，只是闷闷地盘算着什么时候溜回去。有人勾住了他肩膀，醉气熏熏地吐着酒气。

诶呀，卡卡西真是长得快啊，差点没认出来。

那人对他一副很是熟稔的模样，卡卡西倒是不认识他，只是手足无措地听着。那人瞧出了他心里在想些什么，就扬了扬手里的酒杯笑道，卡卡西天才之名木叶谁人不晓，向来只有他们认识这种万众瞩目的天才的道理，哪有天才认识他们这些无名之辈的道理。

卡卡西沉默下来。

那人说，卡卡西你现在已经比带土高了，带土一定会很不服气吧。

卡卡西愣住了，一时没明白他们在说什么。

那人又与其他人调笑去了，感慨着那时候的带土可是他们的笑料啊。带土一死，他们少了多少乐趣啊。随后又谈论了一些带土过往的糗事，说什么要成为火影却成绩倒数，哄笑声此起彼伏。卡卡西被隔绝在那样的热闹中，冷冷清清。

他握着酒杯，看着酒杯里自己的倒影。

他明白了对方话里的含义，自己已经比带土长得高了。

带土的时间已经停止了，永远地停留在了十三岁。他的英雄梦还没开始就已经结束，不会有青春期，也不会有变声期，永远是一个少年模样。但是自己还是一直往前走，会越长越高，某一天会比父亲还要年长。

他不知道自己是怎样来到那棵树面前的。

夜晚的寒风沾着稍许湿气吹拂过来，把他身上的酒气也擦了干净。酒醒的时候，他又站在那棵树面前。

刻痕还在。

人总是长不过树的，原来与他齐高的刻痕如今他要伸手才够得到了。卡卡西怀念了一会儿，正要回去时，却发现那树上却多出了一道刻痕。

不多不少，比原来的刻痕高半个个头。

刻痕上长了些绿藓，看上去已经有些时间了。他又绕到树的后面，发现树上还有一行歪歪扭扭的小字。

[笨蛋卡卡西，我会一直比你高的！]

他摸着那刻痕，断裂的木质层扎进了他的手指。渗出丝丝的血来，流到那刻痕的位置上，他笑了起来。他又比划了一下，手掌从自己的头顶斜斜地划到刻痕的位置。

还是没有你高。

他看着这郁郁葱葱的树，觉得带土也在一点点长高，而不是停留在了那里。就算有一天他老了，脊背都佝偻起来，带土也会一直、一直长高。

他掏出苦无，将那爬上绿藓的刻痕又划深了些。

卡卡西十六岁生日的时候，自来也送给他一本亲热天堂，说什么要让他领略成人世界的风采。玖辛奈愤怒地训斥着自来也，水门无奈地在中间打着马哈哈。他对什么成人世界不感兴趣，但他还是把这本书收了起来。

因为书的第一页写着人物公式书，男主角比女主角高一点。

不多不少，半个个头。

只是那本书回去后就被他丢到了犄角旮旯里，某天无事的午后才记起来。他拿起那本书看了起来，当做打发时间。

不得不说，亲热天堂不愧是畅销小说，不愧是r,18。

自来也大人真的很会。

这个身高差，可以从身后环抱住对方，将自己的下巴轻轻搁在肩膀上，含住耳垂。被靠住的人若是侧过头去，便能恰巧亲吻到那人脸颊。卡卡西光是看着那些个字就面红耳赤起来，匆匆瞥了几眼便撇下，捂着眼睛又从指缝里偷看。

从此亲热天堂变得从不离手。

自来也大人拍着他的背豪爽大笑，玖辛奈师母万分心痛。卡卡西只是把这本书当做打法时间的无聊消遣，可是他没有想到他有一天会重演书里的剧情。

他看到一个人站在那树下。

树已经长得很高了。风一吹，层层叠叠树叶摩挲着发出沙沙的声音。金色的光晕透过树影投下，耀眼的光斑随着风在地上晃动。那人站在树下，刚好挡住那崭新的刻痕。那人看过来，脸上露出的皮肤满是疤痕。

如果带土不曾死去，大概就是这般模样。

卡卡西以为自己见到了一个相似的人，可他的心脏却怦怦地跳了起来。他想要看清楚些，可是一眨眼，那人又消失不见。

……或许是错觉吧。

在他想要转身离去的时候，他却感觉自己被人从身后抱住。熟悉又陌生的气息让他的瞳孔微微颤抖。那人长长的黑发不屈地炸开，有些坚硬的枝干刺得他的脖子有些痒。他感觉自己的肩膀上有些重，一双手从身后绕过来，将他环抱住。

卡卡西……

不似记忆里的少年音，是一种沙哑的、低沉的声音，宛如从被撕裂的声带里发出。那巨石带给了他不可磨灭的伤害，连同声音一起。

卡卡西又哭又笑，他不知道这是不是一个梦。他握住抱紧自己的手，有一只手是滚烫的，另一只手是冰冷得不似常人。他侧过脸去，结痂的伤口有些粗糙，整个右脸都是坑坑洼洼，他像猫舔奶碗一样小心翼翼地将舔舐那些伤口。

那只猩红的眼睛紧盯着他，带土沉默不语。

我要走了。

带土这样告诉他。

卡卡西感觉到握住的手由实变虚，再也抓不住。他心想，果然是一个梦。自从父亲、带土、琳一个接一个死去后，他做过许多梦。可是没有一次梦是梦到他所期待团聚的人们，有的只是一次又一次的死亡重演。

梦见长大后的带土，已经是他难得的安眠，可是他却想要奢求更多、更多。

为什么连梦里都要离开他？

卡卡西捏住他的衣角，声音小得能被风吹去。他有些胆怯起来，害怕等到拒绝，害怕醒过来。他小声地哀求着。

求求你，请不要离开我。

带土闭上眼，问：卡卡西，你是在向我撒娇吗？

……嗯。

  


带土回来后，生长似乎停止了。他的身体的一半是柱间细胞，是由外道魔像培养的白绝。他的身体没有彻底稳定下来，仍然需要外道魔像的供给。可木叶却没有什么外道魔像，他的生长停止了。这一停止，便是八九年。

斑已经死去，等待着他的轮回天生，只剩下了一个黑绝。黑绝没有武力值，不成气候，水门老师会找个机会除去这个隐患。有水门老师的担保，木叶也渐渐放松了对他的戒心。

尽管他的性格改变了许多，但还是渐渐融入到现在的木叶里。

可还是有很多让他不爽的地方。

“卡卡西，这位是？”

一个陌生人疑惑地看着他，等着卡卡西出神介绍。

自从带土回来后，水门便放下心来，也让卡卡西从暗部里退出了。从暗部退出后，卡卡西孤僻的性格也改变了许多，渐渐和其他人熟络起来。带土见到卡卡西的时候，卡卡西总是在与其他人说笑。

要是跟小时候一样孤僻就好了。

这样卡卡西就只有他了。

卡卡西看着带土一脸阴沉，有些头疼起来。带土嘴唇抿成一条直线，眉头紧皱着。他想要卡卡西快点走，却也想知道卡卡西如何介绍他。

“这位是你在暗部的后辈吗？”

久久等不到回答，那人有些尴尬，率先出声。

带土杀气四溢地瞥他一眼，便拽过卡卡西的衣领。卡卡西一个踉跄，弓腰下来。带土替他摘下面罩，粗暴地亲吻上去。比起缠绵悱恻的亲吻，简单粗暴得像是恶犬扑食。

“……真是抱歉！”

那人尴尬地赔笑笑着，反倒是卡卡西被他宣誓主权的行为给逗笑了。带土瞪着他，拽着他的手便走了，回到了家里。

他现在很不爽。

明明他比卡卡西年长一岁，可现在他却被认为是卡卡西的后辈。明明是年上，却有种年下的错乱感。卡卡西也从原来小小的一只，变成现在圈也圈不住。更别提他小时候可是经常拿身高取笑卡卡西，经常说一些浑话，还在树后刻了字。

如今那树上刻的字反倒像是在取笑自己。

不爽，就是非常不爽。

卡卡西看着他坐在那生闷气，就笑着走了过来。卡卡西抓起了一绺乱糟糟的黑发，问他要不要给他剪短。带土倒是无所谓，这又长又炸的头发总是让他想起某个糟老头子，剪短了也好。

卡卡西也没有找剪刀，而是就着苦无割开。黑发一绺一绺地落下，带土又变成了小时候的短发。卡卡西低头轻笑一声，像是想起了什么有趣的事情。

卡卡西拍拍他的头，说：手感不错。

带土嗤笑一声，反问：扎手吗？

卡卡西一直在笑，这让带土觉得他有些不怀好意。带土正要站起身来，想找个镜子看看自己被剪成了什么模样。他被卡卡西按下，卡卡西的双手勾住他的脖子，将脑袋搁在他的头顶上。

带土说，真是越长越废物了，只会撒娇。

卡卡西眼睛弯成好看的月牙。

他说，别那么凶嘛，偶尔也要可爱一点。

带土：？

带土：你先示范一下。

卡卡西懒洋洋的，看上去一副很享受的模样。他举例道，比如受了委屈，找可靠的前辈求亲亲抱抱，泪汪汪地求安慰。

带土一侧身，就把他揪下来，对着他的耳朵喘气。

前辈，可以用身体来安慰吗？

“带土前辈和卡卡西老师，到底谁高一点呢？”

春野樱问道。

鸣人嘴里嗦着拉面，含糊不清地回答：“当然是卡卡西老师高一些啊！”

佐助说：“白痴，卡卡西只是头发看起来高而已。”

带土哈哈大笑起来，卡卡西倒是懒洋洋地看着书。带土比划了一下，回答：“现在应该是一样高了吧，或许比他高上一两厘米。”

“现在？”

她疑惑地问：“那以前呢？”

“唔，这个问题比较难回答。”带土思索片刻，笑道：“不过我比他高的时间长一点，他比我高的时间就那么一会会儿。我小时候经常拿这个取笑你们卡卡西老师呢，豆丁卡卡西。”

“就那么小小一只，瘦瘦小小，用手可以圈住的。”

带土有些怀念起来。

春野樱想起卡卡西背着三个人单手指做俯卧撑的事情来，一脸见了鬼的表情。就连佐助也是一脸你在逗我的表情，他也想起卡卡西背着巨石徒手攀岩。

瘦瘦小小？

这是什么见鬼的滤镜。

鸣人嚷嚷道：“诶，可是卡卡西老师不是有一段时间比带土叔高吗？那带土叔是不是超不爽我说？”

带土挠挠头，笑道：“其实也没那么不爽，长得矮一点也是有好处的。”

佐助：“什么？”

带土：“边操边吃……唔唔！！”

卡卡西慌忙捂住了带土的嘴，真是什么话都往外说。樱和佐助一看卡卡西这没脸见人的反应瞬间就明白了，小樱满脸通红万分无语，佐助翻了个白眼。倒是鸣人看他们一副心照不宣的模样，满脑子都是疑问。

“吃什么啊我说！告诉我嘛！”

“闭嘴吧你！”

佐助没好气。鸣人莫名其妙被凶了一顿，委屈得很，随后和佐助斗嘴起来。带土用指节敲敲卡卡西的手背，示意他可以放开了。卡卡西这才放开，扶额头疼。

“不过现在几乎没有了身高差，倒是很多事情都办不到了。”

卡卡西反问道：“你很怀念吗？”

带土摇摇头，说：“虽然喜欢，但是并不怀念。现在这样就足够了。”

他笑道：“能并肩站立，真是太好了。”


End file.
